


Be Safe

by Magic_Writer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Doesnt really describe the abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, may be triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Writer/pseuds/Magic_Writer





	1. Chapter 1

Luciel felt jittery, his hands were shaking and eyes were darting from his computer screen to his phone. Every time the phone sounded off or buzzed with a notification he would snatch it up and hope it was from you. With baited breath he would look at the screen only to have the breath stutter out when he saw it wasn’t you but another person or someone in the chat. 

Two days had gone by and he had yet to hear anything from you, he as your lover was extremely worried. The others were starting to get worried as well and that wasn’t going over so well in the chat. Locking his phone Luciel slammed it down in the desk and tried to go back to his work, like the last few days his brain was foggy and an absoulute mess.

Luciel wanted you right now, he wanted to know you were alright. His phone went off again, the buzz heavy against the wooden desk. Flipping the it over he looked at it, his heart stopped when your name flashed across the screen followed by a series of hearts and smiley faces. 

The message was enough to alarm him more than he already was “can you come get me?” you never asked that, you always showed up at his place or just told him to come over. Logging off his computer Luciel grabbed his Keyes and slipped on his shoes, you needed him right now and that was more important than anything he could be working on. 

You were banged up face bruised and bloody, eye swollen shut, you were holding your left arm close to your body. Crying out in shock Luciel ran over to you gently grabbing your shaking form. He wanted to pull you close and take the pain away but he was so scared to even move you right now. 

Running back to his car he fished out the first aid kit that was stashed in the glove box, going back over to you he started doing his best to help you. 

When Luciel asked you what happened you started bawling your eyes out scaring him, gently ever so gently he wiped your tears away. He made a silent promise to find who had done this and take care of them, he would do everything in his power to keep you safe now.


	2. Hero

The drive to the hospital was silent, Seven was quite his hands griped the steering wheel hard enough to turn his knuckles white. 

He wanted to tell you that he wasn’t made, at you anyway. No he was furious at himself for not seeing all this beforehand. Just what kind of lover was he? 

The calm hand on his bicep almost had him crashing, so jumpy was he that even the slightest touch from you sent him over the edge. Glancing at you briefly he caught sight of your beautiful face, even banged up and bruised you looked like a goddess to him a masterpiece that only he should be able to touch. 

“It’s not your fault” the words were but a whisper to his ears. The words filled the silence in the car, those whispers echoed over the purr of his baby’s engine. He don’t deserve to hear them though. 

“If I had been faster you wouldn’t have been hurt in the first place. I love you more than anything and it kills me to know I failed you in this way” 

The over whelming shock that went through your body was something else. 

“ you silly man, you came when I called even though you didnt have too, both times you came to my rescue without hesitation. Tell me my love how did you fail me? How could you ever fail me when you have saved me more times then i can count?” squeezing his arm once you watched his mouth open and close before a small smile came over his otherwise stressed face. 

“I love you, don’t doubt that my goofy knight, my hero among hero’s. ”


End file.
